


Renewed

by simulacraryn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Feels, Drabble, F/M, Freeform, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 10:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17959049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simulacraryn/pseuds/simulacraryn
Summary: The cycle of trials has ended and now two very different people stand at the crossroads, choosing to change their world - together.





	Renewed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Colubrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colubrina/gifts).



> So this drabble came as a result of a prompt I saw on tumblr. I had originally tagged Collie for it, but I know she'd been having a bit of a writer's block! So this is a gift for her :D

**December 22, 1999**

The Second Wizarding War had taken twice the efforts at rebuilding the Magical world of Britain than its predecessor. Hogwarts had been the first place rebuilt after the war, in order to bring forth a sense of normalcy to magical youth - or as close to as you could get, considering the final battle occurred in the hallowed halls of the school. It had been _children_ and _teenagers_ that led the charge, with the help of rebels and the Order of the Phoenix. Lives had been lost, many who would never get to feel the chill winds of winter as one Hermione Granger did on this very day. The final War Crime trial had been today and she was _exhausted_. 

The last year and a half had been a challenge for Hermione, Harry, Ron, Neville and so many of their peers that survived the war. Many of them didn't return to Hogwarts, especially those who were too far traumatized to set foot in the institution. Many of the seventh years that fought the final battle were awarded their N.E.W.T.s on their chosen subjects based on their mastery of them throughout the post war efforts. It was the least the Ministry and Hogwarts faculty could do for them.

Over the course of the last year, she'd been at the Wizengamot, showing her testimony and memories to the committee as they tried Snatchers, Death Eaters and everyone who supported Voldemort willingly. The final case had been the Malfoy's, as their trial had been the lengthiest one of any. Lucius had lost his case, now sentenced to a decade in a reformed Azkaban. Narcissa and Draco had been acquitted by Hermione and Harry's testimonies, nevermind Luna Lovegood's memories.

As the cold air hit her face, Hermione began to walk away from the main entrance of the Ministry of Magic. She would need time alone, to reflect on the closing of one door and the opening of another. Many said she had a bright future, others scoffed that someday she'd just "learn her place", marry and pop out a child or two. She'd almost made it to the apparition point when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Granger."

Malfoy. She came to a full stop and Malfoy's hand dropped from her shoulder as Hermione turned to face him.

"Malfoy." - She didn't know if to smile, or be friendly. It was awkward at best, to see him standing and looking so… _humbled_ in comparison to the haughty teen she'd known for the better part of nine years. Draco Malfoy had grown to be a handsome young man, with a hardened edge as he'd been forced into things nobody should've been pushed towards. She felt a kindred spirit of sorts as he offered her a genuine smile. 

" _Thank you._ "

She was stunned, noting how the weight on the man in front of her had melted away from his body language. Where he'd once be contrite, now he was jubilous and in that moment Hermione knew she'd been doing the right thing. 

"Everybody wants to change the world," - He broke the silence that had nested between them - "but not a single one of them wants to change themselves. I want to _help_ be part of the change."

"How many of your friends are also willing to be part of that change?"- She asked, knowing that at least Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott had each began attending therapy in order to break the prejudiced habits that had been ingrained in them since birth. Pansy, from what Hermione heard, had disappeared from England as soon as she could. Not many others from their year knew where the Slytherins went off to, except for a few exceptions.

"I'm sure I can… _persuade_ a few others into helping."

The traditional Malfoy sneer tugged at the corners of his lips as he closed the gap in between them. Hermione didn't understand why she found herself walking in Malfoy's direction, or the fact he took her hand on _that arm_ , gingerly pulling the sleeve to reveal the damned scar Bellatrix had branded her with. - " _This_ will never happen to anyone else again."

Skeptical, Hermione quirked an eyebrow and quickly pulled her arm away - rolling down the sleeve. If he was ashamed of his Dark Mark, she was just as jilted by that damned word on her arm.

"You're willing to give me a sign that proves what I believe in?"

"I will give you _anything_."

_Even myself, though you don't know this yet._


End file.
